Alice and Thaddeus
by The-Collins-Sister
Summary: They came as travellers...nothing more. But what they bring with them is a trail of blood, danger, terror... and eccentric humor. Yes, Alice and Thaddeus collins were quite insane, and quite powerful. And after stealing away the new Kazekage, Gaara, they have become even bigger outlaws than before. Join the exotic animal tamer and her partner the puppet master in this Naruto fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on this site. Just a little tale from the mind of me and my best friend, Aidan. Yes, we are the main characters in the story, but almost all of the Naruto characters will take part in the novel.**

** No, I do not own Naruto. Rated M for violence, disturbing themes, and possibly other things later on that wouldn't be appropriate for kids. Enjoy **

Chapter 1

The sun settled over the canopies of dark green leaves that clutched onto the branches of historically aged trees. All the while, two dark, lanky figures roamed the clearing that curves a path through the forest. The pair chatted quietly, paying more attention to the road ahead of them than the conversation being held. Of the two was a gentle man dressed in such a fashion that he looked as if he came out of the wrong century—this man was Thaddeus Collins. To his right lay his partner, the exotic bird tamer with eye lids blackened by dark make up known by the name of Alice Collins.

The two were outcasts, only known by those whom have sparred with them… and survived to tell the tale. Yes, they were dangerous, those two, even more so due to the fact they did not pledge their allegiance to any of the hidden villages. These shinobi were unlike any other of their kind… perhaps because they _weren't _the same as other ninja. Anywhere they wandered it was shown that wit, hazards, and pugnacity tailed them like a blood hound.

Nevertheless, even though their reputation became an ominous threat to others, the two seemed to enjoy the simple, mundane hilarity of life… of course, when they added their own spin to it, that is. The duo absolutely loved being eccentric, pulling pranks, and the general spark of adventure that came around every corner. Thus, true to their nature, the two were now making their way towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Almost there, Thaddeus," Alice said to her partner, craning her neck to get a take of her surroundings.

"Yes, almost," Thaddeus replied, lips curving into a vicious smile. "I think the Ringer will be in for a treat. I hear the village has many intriguing… characters."

After hearing the mention of his name, the wooden carcass strapped to Thaddeus' back stirred. Its head creaked upward, and the Ringer's big, florescent yellow eyes rolled down to stare at its master.

Yes, Thaddeus was a puppeteer, able to control the animalistic wooden figures he had designed to kill with the chakra streaming from his hands. Alice snorted and looked at her partner, a blond eyebrow raised.

"Oh really? You sure your little toy can handle the heat? I hear the sand shinobi are visiting so the Kazekage can attend the Chunin exams." She was correct, but this information wasn't given to her the mundane way, no, her messenger bird had retrieved the news from the village three days prior.

"Yeah, so what?" Thaddeus barked back, a little miffed she had even dared to insult his puppet that had the stains of war smeared all over his mahogany shell from countless battles beforehand.

'They aren't a force to be messed with. And seeing that we haven't crossed paths with them before, we won't know what tricks they have up their sleeves." Alice stated while her partner just shook his head with a smirk.

"Wait till they get a taste of all of this! They haven't seen our tricks either!" Thaddeus laughed, swiveling his hips while winking a light blue eye.

Alice chuckled at the puppet master, and after a moment of calculations she whistled. Seconds later a flurry of wings and screeching tweets came from above. Various birds, such as robins, hawks, crows, finches, and everything in between landed on Alice's outstretched arms. The birds were of her own control, but they were far from average even after that fact; although they looked normal, almost identical to the species they were passing themselves off as, the flock had certain… abilities.

If one were to look deep into the eyes of any of her creatures, he or she would notice the hunger that lingers through the bird. The way its feathers gleamed an odd color, one that was a dark cerulean blue coupled with a metallic shine classified them as anything but normal.

"Did you have to bring those stupid birds? I mean really, you've already got the Shikotsumyaku—why in the world would you want those stupid rats with wings on your shoulders?" Thaddeus growled. He always hated birds, mostly due to the fact they didn't quite enjoy him either.

"Even with my Kekkei Genkai," Alice stated, glowering at her partner. "I still enjoy my birdies' companionship, which I must say I am clearly lacking from you."

Thaddeus scoffed and clutched his chest with one of his hands dramatically. His partner rolled her eyes, smiling at him and continuing on with their journey to the village. Yes, each one of them had a specific behavior that irritated the other; for Alice it was the puppet master's arrogance, and for Thaddeus it was his partner's love of the vicious birds. Still, they were one tight knit pair, silently pushing each other on the curving path, giggling like children.

…

**End of chapter one.**

**Just a little short intro before all the craziness happens. And also, shikotsumyaku is an inherited trait Alice has that allows her to be like Kimimaro (For those who don't know him, you'll learn later). Okay, ta ta for now! **

**From Russia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This is so boring."

"Yes, yes it is my friend."

Taking their usual, mundane rounds at their post were two leaf shinobi, Marususa and Obitan. The cause of their conversation was due to the fact absolutely _nothing _was occurring. The two sat on their stools, resting their heads against the rough texture of the post's counter. It was poorly constructed, uncomfortable to sit on as they waited for hours and hours, ten to be exact, keeping their eyes peeled for anyone who stepped through the village gates to enter.

Unfortunately, this job was not the most enticing, for it was long, silent, and overall unappealing. Still, every ninja had to do it.

But while Marususa and Obitan groaned over their position, two shadows stretch along the gate entrance, creeping into the streets. And as it crept closer, the Leaf shinobi stirred from their post, ephemeral boredom now dissipating.

"Ah, what a lovely day for anarchy, don't you think Alice?" a voice boomed from the silence there once was.

"Absolutely." Another replied.

"The hell…" Obitan muttered confused, lifting his head up in response to the disturbance. The two mysterious figures invaded from the dark nonchalantly. Their eyes did not linger on Obitan or on Marususa in any way, for they were fearless. Marususa notice the pair and straightened his composure, mouth forming a tight line. E felt a weary shiver run through him, but he swallowed down the feeling and spoke, a little feverish.

"Do you two have authorization by the Leaf to trespass on the grounds?"

It was then Thaddeus and Alice Collins turned on their heels and stared full on at the men. Obitan's eyes widened when he saw their intimidating faces. Thaddeus' snake like tongue flicked out at him, eyes narrowing under thick black rimmed glasses. Alice smirked, her eyebrows raising her dark, raccoon like make up.

"Wha—what village do you come from?" Obitan asked in a whisper.

Suddenly, Thaddeus and Alice let out bellows of laughter, almost on their knees trying to regain composure. Face reddening, Thaddeus turned to his partner, wheezing.

"Did you hear that Alice? They want to know what village we come from! Ha!"

Alice let out a happy sigh, dabbing the lids of her eyes to wipe away tears that sprang out because of her outburst. "I know Thaddeus." She giggled. "What a joke!"

The Leaf shinobi were stunned, faces turning crimson with anger upon being insulted.

"Who _are _you two? I want answers, now!" Marususa yelled, smacking his arms down onto the counter of his post.

"Yeah and why have you come here?" Obitan added.

The animal tamer and puppeteer came to a closing with their jovial mood and began to give a steely glare at the leaf shinobi. Without another pause, Alice Collins lifted her arm, revealing her pale hand. She created a fist with such force that it shook the village gates, knuckles turning even paler than before. Then, the leaf shinobi put their hands over their ears, for a horrific sound of bone attacked their ear drums tenaciously.

The sound was due to exactly that reason, and after a few seconds of unpleasant noise, Alice's fist had become spiked with sharp, hardened bone.

"Time for your turn." Alice said, turning her head to her partner.

Thaddeus smiled and outstretched his arms, chakra strings streaming from his finger. With a blur of movement, the creaks of wood became an all out dance. The Ringer jumped from Thaddeus' back, whipping forward in bizarre, erratic steps. The Ringer moved its 360 degrees, its wooden jaw opening to reveal razor sharp metal teeth.

Meanwhile, the Leaf shinobi stood back in fear, speechless.

"Now now, little children.' Thaddeus said, raising the Ringers arms just a little, showing its claws to intimidate them. "We don't want to hurt you, so long as you let us have our fun."

"We only want a little adventure while we wander through your streets. We'll go off on our merry way… no harm done." Alice casually responded, though her last words seemed fishy to the Leaf guards.

Marususa looked helplessly at Obitan, and received the same look back. Before they could even turn their attention back to the duo, it had seemed the pair had vanished completely.

**End of chapter.**

**Yes I know I haven't quite gotten to any good parts, but trust me I have chapters prewritten so I can update sooner and get to more interesting parts. The next chapter includes a little bit of temari and Kankuro, the following has a funny brawl between Naruto, Lee… and a pair of scissors… let's just say things don't end well ;)**

**Well, that's all for now!**

**From Russia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the views guys! **

**Chapter 3**

"I told you Thaddie dearest, stop insulting my birdies." Alice snickered, holding her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle.

Her partner was red in the face, controlling the Ringer as his puppet cleaned off the bird droppings he was assaulted with after taunting Alice's birds.

"Don't get too high and mighty, Alice. Those birds may be good in combat, but the Ringer will kick their asses any day."

The tamer scoffed, snapping her finger while whistling a tune to attract her most powerful, and prized, bird of her flock. The long crested eagle she had named Alistar stood on her shoulder, a very tall, intimidating bird. Even though drastically different, Alistar was nearly identical to the species of bird that he was classified under. The bird of prey shook his midnight black feathers that covered nearly every inch of his body, minus the speckled brown and white fluff on his chest and long, snow white legs.

"Take caution Thaddeus, you might anger my lovely little baby." Her eagle glance at the puppet master like her was a timid field mouse before leaping from Alice's shoulder to fly back into the clouds.

"As long as that thing can destroy an adversary, I don't care if he or, any other winged rat, ruins my clothes." Thaddeus crossed his arms and nodded to himself after closing his eyes. Still, he was bluffing just a little. There was no way his black tailored army coat was going to be ruined by those pests!

The bird tamer laughed once more at her partner's child like ways, enjoying the way his face contorted.

"Come on' Mr. Collins, we have a city to explore." Alice declared, holding out her arm to wait for his.

Thaddeus lightened up, untangling his arms from their position before linking one into the bird tamer's outstretched limb.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Collins."

It must have been only an hour or two later as the duo wandered the streets when they came to a very large building. It was terracotta red, yellow-orange bands cutting it into three tiers. On each side of the building was similar structures, though half the size. Curving white bands made up the roof of all three buildings, and after a while of marveling the smooth architecture, the two realized this was the leaf's main administrative building.

"Hey Alice… you know what this means." Thaddeus sang, a little bit of eagerness shown in his bright blue eyes.

"Yup," she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "The Hokage must be in there. Maybe we'll get lucky and find the Kazekage too."

The mischievous strangers stalked their way to the building, boots crunching on gravel. Alistar circled the air, watching his master with intensity, craving the possibility of bloodshed and fear. The Collins' were almost to the steps of the magnificent structure, but before they could even hope to enter, they went face to face with two shinobi.

It just so happened to be the ninja of the Sand village, Temari and Kankuro. After getting their brother, the Kazekage, situated for his stay in the village, they reported to the administration office his whereabouts. Sure, they were running errands all day, but alas, the Kazekage was a person who would need to have an eye kept on him. And now, as the two opted to get some food after a tiring day, it seemed their plans would be prorogued.

Thaddeus stared intently at Kankuro, one of the Sand shinobi with thick lines of purple body paint on his face. His eyes widened with delight, snake like tongue flickering out of his lips.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have come face to face with the Sand shinobi. Even more so, I've been given the chance to greet the other master of my puppeteer craft. What a treat, don't you agree, Alice?' Thaddeus turned to his partner, a devious look in his eye. The Ringer had shifted from the position on its master's back, invigorated by the aspect of battle.

"Yes Thaddeus, what a treat this is indeed." Alice responded, sending a twisted smirk at the two shinobi, whom flinched when the tamer snapped her fingers. Her left arm was outstretched, and like a moth to a flame, Alistar landed on his master, stretching his gleaming feathers, the sheen of metal in them reflecting in the sky.

"Who are these two?" Kankuro asked Temari in a hushed tone.

Meanwhile, the fan bearing ninja was focused solely on the duo in front of her, paying special attention to their faces. She had noticed something strange on Alice, a white glint in the pores of her skin as it hit the sun; maybe it was just an over tired exaggeration going in her brain, but it almost seemed as if something was growing in the bird tamers flesh. There was also the odd behavior of Thaddeus; his seemly snake- like tongue bending, searching… smelling. As his neck twitched little by little, it was obvious to Temari the wooden structure hanging on his backside was moving. Even more shocking, when she looked hard at the direction Thaddeus' tongue was going, she saw it lapping up something dripping from the wood, something like… blood.

"Kankuro," Temari gasped, her eyes peeled on the duo still. "I think, I think I know who they are."

Her brother raised an eyebrow, scratching his head through the cat eared hat he was wearing.

"Really? From where?"

"The newspaper," Temari half whispered. 'It must've been a few months ago, but I know I saw their faces. It said that they came by a village… the residents didn't want them there and they challenged the two. When the two left… there were multiple… fatalities."

Temari looked at her brother who was trying not to sweat from fear so his purple make up would not get ruined.

"Don't you see Kankuro? They killed all those villagers… and because of that, they were given the title 'irridae'." The blonde stared at her brother and even she, the most vicious of all her siblings, seemed intimidated by the pair in front of them.

"Irridae," Kankuro questioned, hoping to get his mind off of Temari's chilling story. "What does that mean? Are they outcasts?"

"No one knows… irridae is the name given for those marked by death," the sister choked, looking up at Kankuro. "The taste of blood… it runs through their brains, it entices them."

Suddenly the Sand shinobi had their conversation ended as Thaddeus bellowed with laughter, stepping closer to the siblings, his puppet lifting its head.

"Come on' children," Thaddeus taunted, outstretching his arms while looking back at Alice. "Are we really _that _bad? Are we, love?"

The bird tamer held a crooked smile when the last question was directed towards her, new forms of bone protruding from her face like little spikes.

"I think not, Thaddie. Maybe the Sand shinobi have come to some false conclusions about our intentions. With all the rumors surrounding their innocent little ears, I couldn't blame them for misinterpreting us." Alice responded, smile growing even wider. Alistar cawed and ruffled his wings, black eyes almost looking as if they were smoldering with desire.

"Perhaps," Thaddeus questioned surreptitiously. "Otherwise, how else could they have been blinded by the fact our presence brings such… joy."

Both Sand shinobi had their mouth agape as the duo receded from their threatening position, beginning to walk past the building they endeavored to enter. "Alas fair brethren," Alice sang. "Maybe someday you can realize what gifts we have to offer."

But before dissolving into the streets once more, Thaddeus had the urge to turn around and force his gaze directly upon Kankuro.

"Oh, and by the way, you are one sexy shinobi. Keep it up… cat master. I'll be waiting!" Thaddeus turned and skipped away, shaking his hips as Alice snorted. However, a stunned Kankuro was left slightly blushing scarlet as a confused Temari scratched her scalp, trying to comprehend what in the hell had just happened moments ago.

**End of chapter! I hoped you like Thaddeus' flirtatious ways with well… everything that breathes. I'll be posting soon, you count on it! Bye!**

**From Russia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Check out my other story, When Life Spiraled, if you want. Thanks for the views to this story, it keeps me motivated!**

**Chapter 4**

"Naruto Uzumaki! Get your ass over here!" said the skilled Tai jutsu ninja with a soup bowl hair cut, Rock Lee.

The reason for the boisterous yelling at the blond haired ninja was simply over a pair of office scissors. Yes, a pair of scissors had indeed caused the two leaf shinobi to trip over cartons of fresh fruit, knock over baffled villagers, and cause havoc all through the streets. However, to Naruto, the scissors Lee was wielding drove him to scatter into the roads, begging and pleading for help.

With those scissors the swift, devoted ninja planned to chop off Uzumaki's bright yellow locks, making them identical to his own style of choice, minus the oil black colored Lee possessed.

"You'll never catch me, bushy brow! I'll be damned if I let you come near me with those—ah!" just as Naruto was about to finish his declaration, he turned his head to a certain degree that made out the lines of Lee's figure gaining on him, a fire in his eyes that burned brighter than his love for Sakura. Even worse, being distracted, Naruto did not notice the strangers walking directly in his path. Thus, the impetuous shinobi collided head first with what felt like a stack of bricks.

"Shit…" the ninja groaned, rubbing the welt pounding on his forehead.

"Shit is right my friend.' A voice boomed above Naruto, who now was slumped against the stranger's metal boot. "I mean, you hit me in the tits, buddy."

"Boobs? No boobs can cause me physical brain damage! You hit me!" the feisty Leaf ninja yelled, red in the face with anger. He jumped up, hand over his pulsating scalp, and opened his eyes wide, ready to spar with the one he had crashed into.

Unfortunately, it seemed the shinobi he had made contact with was far more intimidating then he first intended them to be.

"Well Hun," laughed Alice Collins, the one whom took most of the weight of the boy on impact. "It wasn't just my chest that caused you discomfort, you can also blame it on Sciar."

Naruto looked baffled, switching his eyes from Alice to Thaddeus, the other stranger, and then repeating his stare over and over. "What the hell is a 'Sciar'? It doesn't sound that smart, for starters." The leaf shinobi held a smug grin, feeling his insult was impeccable.

But when the Uzumaki heard a piercing caw and the ruffling of feather, he stepped back in surprise. There in front of him appeared to be a parrot with green and blackish feathers. However, as the bird crawled from its hiding place in Alice's coat, Naruto gasped in terror. The bird was as big as a small dog, maybe even larger!

"Interesting, isn't she?" Alice snickered, closing her eyes with delight as she smelt the ninja's fear.

"Sciar is her name. She's one of a kind to me, though others may just consider her a 'kakapo'. It's a flightless, nocturnal parrot that lives in the world, one of the heaviest in the family. She was just taking a nap when you slammed into us. It's lucky, if she wasn't so… talented, she could have broken a claw when you hit her. Now my little baby is going to think its feeding time…" Alice suspiciously drifted off, looking at Naruto with a hunger in her eyes, teeth biting the bottom of her lip impatiently. That is, until the jumpsuit wearing, black haired, devoted ninja named Rock Lee ran up to Naruto, scissors in hand, ready to strike.

"I've got you now, my friend!" Lee declared. Unfortunately for him, Thaddeus had a different interpretation of the event occurring.

"Oh no!" the puppet master cried dramatically, holding his head in his large hands. "Little boy, you have two caterpillars on your face! Quick, let me help you before Sciar's appetite becomes too hard to placate!"

With that, Thaddeus shook his wooden toy, the Ringer, back to life, instructing the puppet to scrap the bugs off the Leaf shinobi's face.

As if in slow motion, Naruto hit the floor, leaving Lee fully exposed to the wooden figure flying towards him. No amount of Tai jutsu could avoid the motions set in action so Lee could only close his eyes and take the full brunt of whatever assaults the Ringer had planned for him.

After meeting the razor sharp edge of the Ringer's claw, lee opened his eyes to three shinobi, mouths dropped open in bewilderment.

"Geez bushy brow, I guess I gotta find a new nickname for you, seeing as the old one got… uh…" Naruto fished for the right words to put lee's situation in perspective, but instead he just shut his mouth and grunted, scratching his head nonchalantly.

"Naruto, what do you mean—mother of Gai, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYEBROWS!" as Lee tried to comprehend what had occurred, he rubbed his forehead and let out a shriek of horror. His beautiful eyebrows, they had been shaved off!

"Whoa, wait… so those weren't insects?' Thaddeus said in disbelief, eyes nearly popping out of his head. The Ringer in response dropped its head and jumped back on its master's back. Alice grinned, putting a hand on his shoulder and lightly shaking him.

"Oh Thaddie, even if those were insects, I don't think Sciar would want to go after them. I mean, she may be vicious, but you know her _diet_!" Alice sighed contently.

Her partner rolled his eyes. "Right. Got it. Well then, I'm sorry to saw young ones but it's time we head off for now. It's getting dark and you don't want to wander the streets after the sun goes down. That is unless… you don't mind a little blood being spilt." Thaddeus sang, winking at the two ninja.

Luckily, for the Leaf shinobi at least, it was enough to give them the will power to sprint away, leaving a trail of dust behind them, despite being fatigued and now eyebrow-less.

"Ta ta, I guess?" Alice said, confused on why they didn't say farewell. Nevertheless, she shrugged and looked at her partner, a brow raised. Sciar jumped from her position on Alice to the gravel, whining for food.

"Hunting time?" the tamer asked, give puppy dog eyes.

"Hell yes!" Thaddeus responded enthusiastically, seeing her eyes light up as they ran for the thrill of it all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the safety of her home, Hinata Hyuuga slept, blue-black hair draped over her satin pillow. The quiet, submissive ninja had fallen into a deep sleep after going on a risky mission. She was bruised, fatigued, and a little irritated that she hadn't eaten in hours. Nevertheless, her bed made her forget all those problems until the morning time when they'd resurface again.

Perhaps, of course, if two tumultuous shinobi, Thaddeus and Alice Collins, were to enter her guarded household, her dilemmas would appear earlier than expected. As always, when the pair crossed paths with the Hyuuga manor, they couldn't pass up the challenge of entering a house surrounded by watchmen.

Yes, Hinata would not be having a peaceful sleep at all tonight.

"Thaddeus look," Alice whispered, crouching down to scope out the dark, tremendous house in front of them. "I think we found a perfect place for Sciar to feed. Hopefully this one might have enough for the rest of my flock."

The puppet master eyed his partner. "Don't forget about the ringer. You know what it needs in order to keep the strength going." Alice rolled her eyes and agreed. Thaddeus would have his fill as well. The real problem they needed to focus on was the five Leaf shinobi circled around the premises, waiting for an intruder.

The Hyuuga clan was notably a very powerful part of the village; Hinata and her relatives were among one of the purest in the Hyuuga bloodline. Therefore, many deemed it necessary to have the manor under some form of protection.

"Don't worry; Doll will have the shinobi knocked out in a matter of seconds." Thaddeus claimed, flashing a grin before he flicked out his tongue.

But Thaddeus was not just jutting out his tongue for the heck of it. No, the puppet master was doing what he knew well, for after a moment of waiting, out of his mouth came a small, wooden puppet. It was only as big as his palm when it was done unfolding and expanding. In order to fit the giraffe like figure in his throat, the toy folded up like origami, ready for the flow of chakra to activate its small frame.

As Doll crawled down his tongue like a little spider, Thaddeus gave Alice a cocky wink.

The bird tamer snorted at her partner but still wanted to watch the skilled talents of Thaddeus unfold. She directed her sight on the Doll as it made its way from Thaddeus to the grass surrounding the Hyuuga manor. It was inconspicuous, so small it made no noise that was detectable to humans.

When it was about halfway to the house, the Doll stopped. Thaddeus flicked his wrist, sending chakra to the puppet in one short burst. With the newfound energy, the doll was directed into a new plan. Wood separated on its tiny little neck and body, leaving little gaps. Suddenly, small metal needles crept their way out of the spaces, glinting in the air.

Alice grinned at her partner, thrilled to see the needles at work. The sharp metal flew from its wooden shell as fast as light, searching, yearning for something to sink itself into. Finally the needles hit their targets; they sank deep into the flesh of the guards' legs. Sharp intakes of breath were heard, but didn't take long before the watch men hit the ground with a thud.

The Doll's needles weren't only for show, for as they danced in the air their poison was activated. Potent enough to cause men to go unconscious, but the poison wasn't enough to kill. After all, the shinobi didn't want their presence known by everyone; it becomes such a pain to the duo when they are being hunted while just trying to have a little fun. After making sure the men were unconscious by using Sciar to check them, the two made their move. They crept along the thick grass, savoring the smell in the air the frenzy of hunting gave them.

"You have the blood bag, Alice?" Thaddeus whispered as he stepped up to the mahogany door.

"Don't need it at all," she replied, a little bit her egotistical side showing. "I've got my secret weapon." She revealed her hand from the long fabric of her sleeves, a new bone protruding out of her. "I removed the marrow from it while you knocked out the guards. With this little tool, we'll be feasting as we please."

Thaddeus gave out a whistle of approval before raising a red eyebrow. "Is that thing sharp enough to pick a lock or am I going to have to whip out the Doll for another task?"

Alice rolled her eyes, expecting the puppet master's remark of craving more than what's shown. The bird tamer jutted out of her arm in a very swift motion, intently eyeing the lock on the wooden door. With cat-like movements, Alice plunged the morphed bone into the jagged metal, her hand almost moving at the speed of light.

Without another twist, the door sprung open, metal lock almost falling out of the board.

"Guess I must've loosened the screws too." Alice giggled, skipping her way into the household.

Adorned with the finest china and exotic animals woven by hand from straw, the duo could tell the Hyuuga would have a very pure, chaste taste. To them, it was like the sweetest nectar.

The Collins' made their way to Hinata's bedchamber slowly, investigating the lavish life she was harbored in. of course, the two have had a fair share of living a life where everything was extravagant; however, since the pair are drifting from village to village, so money whittles down (as if they needed it in the first place).

"Oooh Thaddie, look," Alice said in awe, eyes ogling. "They have licorice swirls, my favorite!" the girl stuffed her hand into the bumpy glass candy jar, fishing for the largest handful she could grasp.

"Done stuffing your face yet, Love?" Thaddeus grinned. Even though he sparred with her often, she was always bringing a spark of humor into his travels.

Alice nodded her head, mouth packed like a chipmunk. Thaddeus turned, done with snooping around in the mansion, craving what he came for initially. While he strode off to locate Hinata, Alice followed, mouth chewing vigorously with sweet, sugary snacks.

The gray eyed leaf shinobi woke with a start, feeling immobile and horribly nauseous.

"Hello?" she croaked, throat raw and dry.

All she heard in return was the sound of a ninja chuckling. Suddenly her arm was jabbed at with malicious intent, causing a shudder in her insides. Her mind went haywire with worry. What was going on? Why didn't the watch men stop the intruders causing her pain? What was happening to the rest of her family?

Hinata swerved her head left to right, heart pumping unbearably fast. Everything was so dark… but then she remembered…

"Byakugan!"

With her special Kekkei Genkai, her steel eyes sharpen; face creasing as chakra flows through her. With her special ability, the shinobi had an impeccable 360 degree field of vision. Her tormentors would lie venerable to her in a matter of seconds.

Unfortunately for her, the shinobi holding her down were far more formidable than first expected. Their chakra flow was running through them strong, very strong. The blue haired Chunin could only watch, gripped with tremors, to see what the dangerous pair was going to do. Courageously, Hinata tried to talk, her voice a faint whimper.

"What do you want with me?"

Her cry was music to Alice's sharp ears.

"Why, nothing of course. We are just asking a favor. You don't want all that delicious blood to go to waste would you?" the shinobi said, batting her lashes with a wanton look in her eyes.

"What?" the Hyuuga's eyes widened, heart racing erratically. The shinobi only let out another chuckle before beginning the process of draining Hinata.

After the initial pain of being stabbed in the arm, the rest of the process seemed less agonizing for Hinata. It was moments later when she began to feel faint, black specks dancing across her grey eyes. There was a noise, almost like a small pop, and the Chunin felt the inside of her skin pulling away from a foreign object. Her ebony flesh was sticky with blood, dripping onto her silky sheets.

"She is so peaceful when in this half dead state, hmm?" Thaddeus calmly proclaimed, acting as if taking blood was commonplace in every ninja's life.

"Yes," Alice agreed, her bone that was cradling fresh blood now returning into her body. "Though I'd like to see what she'd look like all the way dead. Oh well… guess we better clean up and feed our companions before they get bloodthirsty…" Alice trailed off, distracted by the smell of iron entering her nose.

Her hazel eyes looked upon Hinata's wound, for longing the taste of the Chunin. Quickly, she flicked out her pale tongue and lapped up the crimson slowly leaking from the leaf shinobi.

The bird tamer brought her head back up, slurping the red that was on her lips with the look of pure ecstasy. "She was delicious, so full of chakra. My pets will love her blood."

"Yeah, after you mix your DNA into it. Stupid animals like yours are so picky. They're almost like those little brats at the ninja academy." Thaddeus retorted, slightly miffed that he didn't get to taste some of the liquid that ran through the purebred ninja.

"Oh shut up Thaddie. How else are they going to get their fill? Without my DNA injections, they'd just be useless little budgies squawking in your ears." His partner growled, laughing with her woodsy eyes.

Yes, Alice was right. In fact, the only way her birds had become so extraordinary was due to their diet; every week, they were given injections of blood transfusions. It was always some shinobi who the pair happened to stumble into on their journeys, for Alice giving her own blood every week was damaging to her health and Kekkei Genkai.

Still, she had to implant her DNA no matter how meager the amount. Without it, the birds wouldn't have developed the attributes they have now. With the DNA of Alice's Kekkei Genkai, the predators gained fierce stamina, lean but strong bones, and razor sharp feathers microscopically lined with glimmering bone, making them shine in the sun.

In such a case like this, blood, as it seemed, had become a most mundane item in the duo's lifestyle.

**End of chapter.**

**Thanks for the views guys! In case you're wondering, next chapter will have Gaara in it. ;)**

**Okay, I have to go, bye!**

**From Russia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

In the midday of an unusually warm fall, Gaara of the sand awoke with the glint of the season's sun in his aqua eyes. He growled and turned away from the heat, only to have it burn into the fabric of his black night shirt.

"Uhh…" Gaara growled, rubbing his temple. "Kankuro! Close the blinds, I'm trying to sleep!"

Trudging through the door moments later was no other than the make- up clad puppet master, miffed at his brother's request, but still taking his time to shut out the light in Gaara's room.

"Thank you, brother." Gaara slurred, head pressing into his pillow to soften the cotton. The red haired shinobi had been progressing in his people skills steadily, for if he was to be the Kazekage it was deemed necessary to show one he cares.

"Don't mention it Ga—"The cat-like sand shinobi cut his own sentence off, eyes wide open and shaky. Before he could finish his response, an eerie chill had seemed to frost the air. The puppet master stepped back and crept slowly towards Gaara's bed, feeling the impulse to protect the red haired boy.

"Kankuro," the smaller shinobi lifted himself up, intrigued by his brother's odd behavior. "What is wrong? Why are your eyes so… fearful?" in the back of the sand shinobi's mind, he could feel the pounding need in his head to take advantage of his brother's reflective emotions. He still craved the excitement of it all… but he knew... he knew he had to overcome his imploring conscious that was yearning for the desperation in Kankuro's eyes.

Setting his thoughts straight, the Kazekage lifted himself up, only to understand what made the puppet master tremor and whimper. There, in front of the two, lay the ominous figures of Alice and Thaddeus Collins.

"Took a while to notice our presence, my dear Gaara," Alice teased, taking a challenging step forward. "We were worried you were going to sleep in all day, right Thaddeus?"

Her partner sent a flashing smile back to her in response, forked tongue jutting out and flickering in the tense air around them.

"Oh yes Alice, it did feel like an eternity watching and waiting for our little prince to stir." Thaddeus chuckled, almost like a taunt for the two sand shinobi. "At least I got to see my dear cat master before taking off with our Gaara."

The purple paint on Kankuro's face crinkled as his eyes widened with shock. What could they want with his brother? He knew of their dangerous intentions, but kidnapping the Kazekage? Didn't they know the harm that would follow the two if they went through with it?

Meanwhile, Alice Collins rolled her black lined eyes, upper lip curling due to her partner's comment. "Oh hush Thaddie. We came for our red haired treat, not so you can ogle over his brother."

"You're insane!"

The duo drove their attention back to the make-up clad puppet master, a smile twisting on Alice's face.

"Oh Kankuro… you think we are that crazy? We know the risks we are taking, silly! But don't worry, we'll take good care of Gaara… and if you try to stop us…" the tamer snickered, boring her gaze into Kankuro's dark brown eyes. She was full of malice, determination… hunger. Thaddeus walked around his partner, hands behind his back, surreptitiously dropping the Doll to the ground as it unfolded itself, ready to silence the sand shinobi and Kazekage.

Meanwhile, the red haired ninja stood still in his creaky wooden bed, fascinated by the pair, frozen in shock. Who were these ninja? To challenge his brother, nay, intend to do portentous things with Gaara and know that the whole village will be after them—it was madness.

"Oh little Gaara," Thaddeus said, breaking the sand shinobi's cloud of thought. His eyes gleamed with a look that almost declared he had an ace in the hole. "I hope you don't mind taking a little nap."

Thus, before even raising a red eyebrow, the sickening dance of white specks went through his aqua eyes, spiraling into a tunnel of darkness.

The pounding drum beat of Gaara's headache was the first things the Kazekage woke up to. Second to that came the exposed flesh of a certain bird tamer as the sand shinobi lifted his narrow head up. Alice Collins stood in front of him on the window pane of a dark, timber colored window, a pair of black tight sweatpants on but missing her gray, silver threaded corset that should've been covering her chest. Unaware of Gaara's stir into a conscious state, she had her ebony white flesh exposed, glimmering oddly from the direction of the sun. She pouted her lips and exhaled, curling her back as the slope of her breast brushed against her arms.

But as the sand shinobi focused more on the sight of the toxic woman, he noticed her arms were covered in recognizable shiny purple scars. They were scattered from her wrists to her upper elbow, some wide and some small, white slivers.

It looked almost as if they were puncture wounds… or claw marks…

"Thaddeus!" Alice snapped suddenly, making Gaara flinch. "Did you find my corset? Am I going to have to stay topless all day, or can we get some actual business done?"

Gaara seethed in his position, angry from the fact he could finally recall what happened before hand, when the two must've kidnapped him. How dare they take him away… and act like he wasn't even here when they did… the sand shinobi twirled his fingers silently, gathering a string of sand into his palm, ready to harden it like a spear.

Although, just as he was about to launch his deadly arrow at Alice with malicious intent, her partner bounded into the room, a giant green bird trailing behind him.

"Found it! Seems your little Sciar was using it as bedding for a nest."

Thaddeus threw the silver dressing at her, lace binding undone by her mischievous little bird.

"Oh, Sciar! You bad little boy!" Alice giggled, tying the strings back to their correct place with skilled hands. After she had finished, her face contorted, realizing she had tightened the corset before even slipping it on. If she tried now, it'd be impossible to tug on.

"Damn… guess I'll do it the old fashioned way…" the bird tamer huffed, grinning oddly.

Gaara raised his head, confused on why she'd be okay with having to go through the process of putting on her corset once again. That is, until he noticed her body changing. It was as if her bones were clay; her collar bone fell inwards and met with her narrowing ribs. She effortlessly slid the top over her head. And with a little twist of the neck, her bones popped back into place, filling the shell of her corset perfectly.

"There, all done!" Alice proclaimed, lifting herself up before slipping on the coat that lay not too far from her on the floor. "Now that I'm all dressed, you can stop feigning your presence, Gaara."

Upon hearing his name, the shinobi was wide eyed with shock… and fear. He crawled upward, legs burning with annoyance, and rose.

"I suggest one of you tell me where I am before I get furious." Gaara demanded, eyes glowering at the duo.

Thaddeus giggled as if the threat was all a joke. The puppet master grew closer to his partner and made a half circled around her before plopping down on the window sill. Sciar crooked his head at the man, slightly angry he was so close to his master. Thus, the nocturnal bird leapt on Alice and snuggled against her legs, falling into a relaxing sleep.

"Oh my little red," Thaddeus smirked and sent a cheeky smile to the Kazekage, wiggling his legs back and forth. "You can get angry all you want; we can wait until you cool down."

The two came closer to Gaara in a slow, calm pace, not worried in the slightest about the sand ninja's murderous potential. Sciar crawled up on the tamer's shoulder and peered at Gaara with beady eyes, imitating his master perfectly. It was then Gaara concurred that these people were indeed not just any ordinary shinobi; their pretentions were drastically different from any other. Fear would laminate in the eyes of those who met Gaara's gaze… But the Collins', they had the look of excitement.

"You are really serious, aren't you?" Gaara whispered, lower lip curling and trembling. "You are keeping me here… but why?"

The duo's malicious smiles decreased slightly, becoming more sympathetic towards the trembling Kazekage.

"Oh Gaara, we don't want to harm you. We aren't kidnapping you, dear; we are taking you into our family." Alice winked, kneeling down to the smaller ninja in order to meet his eye.

"But… I don't even know you; I have a family at home, I—"

"You need a good home." Thaddeus proclaimed while standing behind Alice with his arms crossed. "We understand you. It'll take time, but you will accept us, you'll understand why it had to be this way."

Gaara met the eyes of his captors, the aqua in them pooling, nervous and unsure. Never in his life has he felt submissive, so passive.

"What if I never understand?" the sand shinobi questioned, blinking furiously.

And in response, Alice took Gaara's pale face into her hands, hazel pupils boring into him. "Well we just have to jump right into teaching you then. I hope you'll be a fast learner." The bird tamer smiled, with no hint of danger in her expression before kissing the tattoo on Gaara's forehead.

"Come on'," Alice stood, clutching the Kazekage's smooth palm. "It's time to welcome you to our world."

**End of chapter**

**I just want to say thanks for all the views. Please, please, please comment! I will send you a response back in no time, count on it! Be sure to check out my other story. That's all I have to say for now, so bye!**

**From Russia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the support guys 3**

** Chapter 7**

Gaara didn't know why or quite simply how he got into this situation. Here he sat with a cup of hot tea inches from his lips, adjacent to the erratic bird tamer who had taken him. She smiled sweetly, pouring something clear into her mug before swirling the liquid around with a fresh piece of bone she grew from her pointer finger.

"You like green tea, right?" she asked, trying to start a conversation in order to break the silence surrounding them.

"Yes."

The red head lifted his cup to his mouth and drank slowly, not wanting to burn his tongue.

"Where has Thaddeus gone to now?" the bird tamer huffed, downing the steaming drink in one swallow. She puckered her lips and clicked her tongue strangely, eyes expanding with zeal before questioning Gaara when she caught him staring.

"Is there a problem, sweety?" Alice asked, batting her lashes with innocence, leaning back with her arms crossed to show she was listening.

"Did you put Saki in that drink?"

Alice snickered. "Maybe…" she took out the bottle that had been put in her coat and held it out to the shinobi. "Want to try it?"

Gaara declined, focusing on the floor. She worried him, in more ways than one. Alice shrugged and leaned her back against her chair, settling into the furniture before speaking once more.

"You want background information on me, I'm guessing." Gaara's head lifted in a swift motion of surprise. "How did you…"

"I was part of a clan, I believe." She dove in impatiently. "They were a senseless group, ended up destroying themselves war after war. The only good thing they left me I suppose was the Kekkei Genkai. Even that wasn't the most helpful when I struggled to grow up as a kid." Alice's eyes darkened slowly, smoldering with some kind of animalistic rage. "You see, people like me weren't easy to find anymore. Most got scared of what I could do… other's interpreted it as an opportunity.

"Those marks you saw on me, they made them. They delude themselves into thinking I could be whipped into submission; they wanted me as a weapon of war."

"What happened to them?" Gaara asked as Alice stopped to regain her composure.

"I killed them Gaara. Cut their throats and fled."

The cold, icy tone in her voice chilled the air… and somehow, somehow it made Gaara want to know more. He asked her to continue, and with a bemused snicker she went on.

"Ya know it's kind of funny. The reason I first started taming birds was out of the fear I couldn't even tamer the power inside of me. I wanted to lay low, make everyone think that my line of inheritance was dead. But I realized that I could hide who I was and at the same time use it, exploit it to my advantage. I injected my pets with my blood. I wasn't expecting much change… but man, was I wrong. These animals… they're almost as strong as me. Excess amounts of stamina, unbreakable limbs, razor edged feathers—my little guys are hardened to kill. And as a 14 year old little girl, living on the streets like a stray, advantage was everything." Her eyes drifted off, mouth curving into a sideways grin.

"I guess you could say I didn't live very lavishly, that is, until I met Thaddeus." Her expression changed as she spoke of him, teeth gleaming with joy. "He was basically out of his mind when I stumbled into him. Thaddie was working on one of his first puppets, trying to use this method of turning blood into chakra with the help of his little inventions. When I went after my little crow, I knew I smelt blood. They crazy asshole was splitting his palm open, dripping the red shit into his puppets wooden frame. We were in a ware house… and as soon as I saw him… something changed. We've been traveling together ever since."

"Wait," Gaara interrupted after she finished her sentence, baffled. "You two didn't even know each other's names and decided to work together like a family? You had no clue who Thaddeus was, what he could do."

The bird tamer giggled at Gaara, light returning to her once frosty eyes. She moved herself forward, leaning her elbow on the table to rest her head against her arm.

"Gaara, I'm guessing you have had some one at least take care of you in your life, right?"

He nodded; though still not sure what it had any relation to in their conversation.

"People like me and Thaddie never had that; all we knew was our own needs, wants, and desires that couldn't be fulfilled without help. We didn't have anyone to help, so we find an opportunity to connect with someone, you bet your ass we are going to take it. Even if a companionship wasn't exactly great, it was still better than being alone and desperate. After all, without a family, we aren't alive; we are just hollow shells, waiting to be filled."

Alice tipped her head back and poured some more Saki into her mouth, eyes dilating with intoxication.

"Do you understand now, my dear?"

'Yes," Gaara said in disbelief, even surprising himself with his answer. "I know exactly where you're coming from."

And with that, the sand shinobi stood, walking over to Alice and embracing her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

They hugged in silence, for no words were even needed.

**End of chapter.**

**Thanks again for the views! I'm sorry I haven't updating this story like I said I would, I've been quite busy with daily activities and my account on deviant art. If you want to check it out here's a link- **

**Its Hetalia based, for those who know the anime **

**Okay, with that I am done talking so Bye!**

**From Russia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, another chapter! **

**Deviantart: /Ask-PapaRussia**

**Chapter 8**

"Stay away!" an angry, inhuman voice growled.

The irritated monstrosity was no other than the Ringer, although this time, the massive puppet was speaking without strings. And to make matters even strangers, his once intimidating and malicious master was huddled in a corner, dressing in only his black jeans and thick rimmed glasses.

And he was shaking with torment.

"Stop… just stop." The puppet master was tremulous and sick to his stomach, for he knew that this demon of his own design was alight with fury all because of his actions. Why did he have to start experimenting in the first place? And god, why did he use his own blood to do it?

The Ringer shook its wooden arms that were hung by metal shackles. The flimsy, silver chains could barley handle the figures overbearing weight, especially when it was this omnipotent.

You see, Thaddeus had not thought about the consequences—such as being trapped in a corner—when he first set up an artificial organ system in his toy. He planned to have the Ringer be almost like a second partner, one who would follow his every command. But alas, the poor man had a rude awakening many years ago when it was discovered that if his puppet doesn't get just the right amount of blood, it would start to… develop its own. And with a specific DNA code, the Ringer could potentially become an individual; a very pugnacious individual to be exact.

"Let me go!" the venomous puppet spat again, nearly collapsing the wall behind it.

"Not until the transfusion is over!" Thaddeus screamed and began lunging for cover as the veracious figure broke free of its chains, falling to the floor.

The Ringer was not quite ready to get the system inside of it to work; the blood flowing from a pipe in the Ringer's blind spot would not let its organs work on their own. The only good thing the puppeteer had done when realizing his creation could go out of control had been the fact every transfusion of blood contained a dose of his own chakra, chakra he constantly had to keep in check with. It was a back- up plan, one that ensured if that monster went anywhere near Alice or Gaara, he'd have the advantage to stop it.

His puppet maybe powerful, but if it ever went to attack those dearest to him, he'd do almost anything to stop it. Which is why as he clutched his bruising hand for an ounce of chakra, slowly gaining control over the demon he created, his will power was strong.

He would not let the Ringer tear him apart, and even if he was ripped to shreds, there was no way in hell Alive would be dragged into the chaos as well.

"Where have you been Thaddie?" the bird tamer asked with a confused wrinkle in her brow. It had been at least two hours since she'd seen him in the house they roamed through, and now she was lacing up the strings on her boots, Alistar sitting on the kitchen counter with intent, dark eyes.

"Oh dear, I was just fixing up the Ringer. It had a little knick in the side of its rib structure." Thaddeus said nonchalantly, waving his hand in the air to bring a more relaxed tone into the room.

Alice rolled her eyes and finished tying off her shoe, stomping it to the ground. "Well, I'm going out with Gaara for a walk, are you in?"

"Whoa—"A sudden, shocked red haired boy said with a baffled tone. "We are going outside? The shinobi are after you, my brother is after you! That is way too dangerous… you'll get hurt."

The tamer laughed, grinning like a fool, eyes closed and amused. "Oh Gaara, are you always this cautious? We've got everything covered; there's no way we'll get hurt!" Alice gave a small pat on the Kazekage's back, drawing him nearer to the both of them. He felt like a little toddler when he was treated so foolishly, and he pouted at the treatment they were giving him.

"Sounds like a plan then," the puppet master declared, slipping on his jacket that lay on the metal coat rack near the door. "Shall we go?"

Gaara, although very confused by the irresponsible behavior the duo had, felt no choice in the matter, nor did he need one. So, the shinobi slipped on his sandals, kicking the heel into place and shuffled out the door with Alice trailing behind, a very proud eagle standing on her shoulder. Even if Gaara only knew the pair for a short while, he plainly saw that he needed to expect the unexpected from the Collins'.

The three, as Gaara finally found out, were indeed still living in the Leaf village, even though he couldn't understand how the transients could own a house to board in. all it came down to was the fact the Collins' had a place to sleep, a place they obviously felt comfortable in.

"Hey Alice," the red head turned to meet her hazel eyes. "What route are we planning to take?"

All at once, both shinobi laughed at their captive friend, earning him the right to have a flabbergasted expression.

"Dear boy, we aren't on the same page, are we? Don't imply that taking a walk means the same to us as it would to you… show him Alice." The puppeteer motioned his partner forward, rolling his wrist like he was spinning wool.

Sighing happily, she outstretched her arms, imitating the form of a crucifix, before letting a sputter of bone rise out of her skin. The slightly damp cartilage made an odd, fuzzy noise when Alice tapped the bone together in a melody. Eyes closed, she stopped the strange tune and popped the glimmering ivory back into her muscles. The vibrations echoed through the forest until it was abated by an even more notable sound.

The sound of giant wings, a symphony of tiny, metal chimes tapping against each other collided with the air.

"Endrich! Over here sweety!" the flamboyant Alice called, waving her hands to and fro, like an idiot. With a red brow raised, Gaara didn't even flinch, for he already knew a surprise was going to rear its head.

Of course, his implications were correct, and as Alice jumped with glee, ecstatic delight in her eyes, he saw a large, majestic owl. It was bigger than a mastiff, almost as tall and wide as a horse. The slightly metallic brown feathers danced as the bird shook out his wings, a bit of white flecks present as Gaara focused on him.

Alice turned and grinned at the men behind her. "He's cute, no?" Endrich cawed, looking for attention, and the tamer skipped over to the beast and hugged its plushy neck, cheek rubbing against his black beak.

"What exactly is it?" Gaara pondered, fixated on the sheer size of the bird.

However, Alice was so focused on her beloved pet that she ignored the sand shinobi completely. In turn, Thaddeus rolled his eyes and mumbled in Gaara's ear. "Endrich _was _an owl. Unexpectedly, Alice altered more than one of his chromosomes when she injected him with her blood. Thus, the feathered rat grew to this enormous size in less than a year."

"A year?" Gaara's face widened, bottom lip puffing up. He must've been chewing on it when the puppeteer talked.

Before the conversation could go any longer, the two were interrupted by Alice.

"Come on' guys, we're going for a ride." She grinned, hopping on to Endrich's tail then crawling up to his neck.

"Are you insane?" the red head spoke up, eyes erratic, searching for some reason in the shinobi's hazel eyes. "We can't ride _that_! We'll get shot down!"

"You can't shoot what you can't see." The tamer winked. Sighing, Gaara _was _ready to resist, that is, until Thaddeus grabbed his wrist and lunged the both of them forward. Once both were on the seemingly comfortable back of the owl, Thaddeus started to pull at the sand gourd wrapped around Gaara's torso.

"You won't need this right now. Too much weight for Endrich to fly with. The puppet master laid the container on the grass, and soon after, the big green cockapoo Sciar appeared from the house, grabbing the gourd by its strap to bring it with her.

"Now that's what I call excellent service." Thaddeus laughed, teeth gleaming.

"Let's get going!" Alice quipped, whistling at Endrich.

And like something out of a movie, the three ninja were lifted from the ground, a giant predatory bird drifting them into the clouds.

**End of chapter.**

**Phew! I'm glad to get this chapter done, because I know I don't want to procrastinate like I could when I don't care. Thanks for all the views, and leave a review please! Love all of you, bye!**

**From Russia**


End file.
